Apocalypse Now
by TrajicLover
Summary: Angel wakes up in L.A. only to find it and the world he left turned to ruble. All leading up to the one enemy he never wanted to face. Better than it sounds I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

In the tallest building of L.A. a woman waved her hands over a group of tarot cards she sat at a table in front of a throne where a cloaked figure sat. "He is coming oh he is coming my lord the man who vanished in days past is coming to to stand against you."

"Tell me my child will he succeed?"The cloaked figure asked.

"It is uncertain." She muttered as a storm gathered and lightning struck.

The rain poored down hard as the man struggled to his feet he spun around confused. "Gun! Spike! Illyira!" He shouted confused and disoriented. "Where are you!" He stumbled through the alley clinging to the walls to keep himself from falling to the ground. A gust of wind wind blew straight at him as a newspaper hit his leg. The man grabbed it and as he walked through the rainstorm. He caught a glimpse of a old building he made his way to it the entrance was boarded up with wood but he easily broke it down.

As he made it in he lost conciousness and fell to the ground letting go of the paper that was dated September 13, 2011.

As he woke up he began to open his eyes he came to a shocking realization the sun wasn't burning his skin Angel immediately stood up freaked out frantically hiding in a shadowed corner. He remebered his realization and slowly motioned his hand towards the sunlight. A smile mixed with confusion and worry for his friends crept on his face.

He cautiously walked out of the building and into the sunlight holding the newspaper in his right hand his joy over becoming human was immidiately became dispair when he saw the most of the city completely ruined. "My god what happened?" He then looked at the newspaper and his eyes widened with shock at the date and even more so with the head line. _The Last Slayer has fallen to the Master is this the end? _

"My God he's suppose to be dead Buffy killed him years ago." Angel mumbled to himself. "This can't be happening this... this is impossible."

"Oh its possible Angel more than possible in fact it's reality." A familiar voice said enthusiastically. Angel turned his head.

"Lindsey? Your dead what are you like Lilah or your old boss?" Angel asked not fully surprised.

"Oh Angel you need to catch up the Senior Partners are so over and done with now." Lindsey said smirking as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Then what are you?"

"Oh I'm a lot of things these days a prophet, a servant, a champion in my own right like you however these days I'm loyal to a _higher power_. Oh by the way it's not the same master you know but you will shit yourself when you see the new Masters face." Lindsey said smirking as he struggled to keep himself from laughing.

"Who is the new Master Lindsey?" Angel asked getting up in the man's face.

"Sorry Angel but I don't want to spoil the surprise lets just say that it's someone you are very close to and has a very _powerful _connection to you." With that Lindsey vanished.

Angel then gripped his fist as he pressed on into the ruined city. As he walked toward the old Hotel where he once based Angel Investigations the sun was setting and he heard a scream it was a man running from the building his clothes were ragged and he was covered in dirt. "HELP ME!" He screamed as the vampires swarmed in and tore him to pieces.

They quickly turned their attention to Angel who was frozen in fear. "Human." They charged at Angel who ran for his life as the man before him had done.

He ran desperately trying to escape the vampires. He soon heard a voice calling for him. "Over here!" He turned and saw a figure in the shadows he followed him down the alley way to find that the figure had disappeared. "This way." He shouted over to Angel. From the back door to the brick building. Angel followed him the figure ran down some stone stairs past a metal gate. He quickly locked gate the shadows obscurring his face Angel could only make out a brown suit and top hat. He then continued runing "Hurry that wont hold them for long!"

Angel quickly followed thim down into the sewers where a small speed boat was waiting for them. They jumped in and the man in the suit pulled on the engine and the boat took off like a pair of bats out of hell.

"Thanks for saving me back there who are you?" Angel asked catching his breath. The man turned his head revealing a all to familiar green face Lorne.


	2. Chapter 2

As the boat finally made it to the end of the sewer the two friends hugged each other. "It's great to see you again Lorne." Angel said smiling glad that his friend was safe but Lorne punched him in the face. "Ouch what was that for?" Angel asked surprised.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lorne asked pissed. "I mean my God it's been about ten years Angel we all thought you were dead."

"We?" Angel asked confused.

"Me and the resistance Angel a lot has happened since you've been gone so much you have no idea but I'll explain later okay right now we got to go before the scavengers catch up." Lorne said as he landed onto the ground.

"Scavengers?" Angel asked puzzled.

"Vampire scouts that round up humans and drag them to the Master's lair the former Wolferman Hart building. His throne room is at the very top floor where your office use to be." Lorne explained as they huddled down a long steel tunnel.

"But Buffy completely demolished the order of Aurelius years ago how can there be a new Master? Did someone rebuild it?" Angel asked having an idea of what the answer was.

"No it wasn't rebuilt a few weeks after you and the others made your final stand the vampires started an uprising in response to the growing number of slayers they started turning everyone they attacked instead of just killing them. Eventually there were more vampires than humans and demons the world fell into chaos angel and I'm not just being cute it's chaos out there and at the head of it all is the new master. He or she rose to power some time after Buffy went missing during the last stand of London." Lorne explained getting shivers just thinking of those dark days.

"What about everyone else?" Angel asked filled with concern as they made a right.

"Willow along with Xander, and Giles were burned at the stake with any other witch or warlock they could find."

"And Connor? Lorne what about Connor is he alive?"

"After you vanished the Senior Partners they restored the original time line just to fuck up Connor's happy go lucky life I suppose. He helped form the resistance with his wife."

Angel grabbed Lorne by the wrist "Wait a minute his wife?" Angel asked confused.

"Yeah but admittedly they didn't start out that way I remember how she use to kick his ass if he so much as looked at her wrong." An amused smile crept on Lorne's face. His smile quickly faded away. "The last we saw of him saw of he was making one last assault on the Master's base to save his wife the last slayer that was three years ago after that news papers got shut down. There's more angel but I will tell you about it later. Right now we have to go."

The Master's Lair…

The hooded Master stood out on the balcony as a woman approached him. "The moon it whispers my sweet. It whispers songs of blood and death." The Master turned around at the face of his seer _Drusilla_.

"Does it now? What kinds of things does it say?" The Master asked curious.

"It talks of two naughty rats making their way underground scampering up north. The moon sees all and knows all it talks to me." She spoke like a excited child playing a game.

"I see I'll send some men up north then." The Master said as he turned his attention to the empty streets of L.A. and gripped on to the railing. "This will be fun and I know Angel won't be expecting me."

"Can I feed the doggy now?" Drusilla asked innocently.

"Of course you can Dru. I'll get the knife." The hooded Master said as he approached a pregnant woman strapped to an old board meeting table. He then took a blade and carved out the unborn child all the while the woman screamed and begged. He took out the dead bloody fetus no older than six months and handed it to Drusilla who was wearing a red dress.

"Such a cute little baby be good now. Or Mommy's going to be very cross." She walked over to a cage covered with a large cloth. She placed the bloody fetus next to the cage. Suddenly the fetus the dragged to the cage. Drusilla jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yeah Doggy's happy Master. She turned her head towards the hooded figure. "Can we take Doggy for a walk sometime?"

"Of course Dru whatever you want."

Outside the Resistance HQ…

"So how much farther is it?" Angel asked as he started to get exhausted (A problem he never had when he was a vampire.)

"Just up ahead beyond this hill." Lorne pointed.

"By the way I forgot to ask who's heading the resistance now if Connor and his wife are M.I.A.?"

"Gun apparently by some miracle he survived when no one else did." He became Connor's second in command.

"Huh? I never thought I'd see the day." Angel said surprised.

"Yeah well considering what happened with Fred we can't say that Gun was fit to pass judgment on Connor now can we?" Lorne asked rhetorically.

"No…" He paused for a second "to be honest no one is more responsible for what happened that year except for me." Angel said grimly.

Lorne just stopped. "Okay Angel just shut it I get it you feel bad about shit that's happened but you know what pork chops it doesn't matter who did what to who or even why all that matters is that it happened and that its over got it?"

"Yeah I got it but…"

"But?"

"You're a bit of a badass now aren't you?" Angel said smiling.

"Let maybe a little bit I mean badass is a bit much." Lorne said blushing. "But anything let's get inside I could really use an apple martini. "I have some other things to tell you Angel."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact you're a grandpa."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining through the man's bedroom He stood up and gently tapped his alarm clock before it could go off. He then got out of bed took a shower when that was done he put on a white shirt and pants and did some yoga. He then proceeded to enter his kitchen where he cut up some fruits and vegetables to make a salad. After he ate his salad he changed his clothes this time he put on a white dress shirt, white pants and shoes a white shirt vest and white suit coat.

As he walked out of his house he looked around at the beautiful plants and flowers that surrounded him he watched the birds fly and the squirrels burry their nuts and a smile grew on his face. He then approached a wooden door that wasn't attached to a wall or any just floating a few inches above the ground in mid air.

He approached the door and opened it and walked through. He found himself standing in a dark space in front of him was a blank chess board and two chairs sitting at opposite sides one white on black. He sat in the white chair and turned his attention to the figure on the opposite side of him.

The figure was another man in the same clothes only instead of white he was in black. "I see what you did there but why choose him as your king? I mean granted Angel has saved the world a few times but still why bring him back as a human? Wouldn't it have been better to bring him back as a vampire?" The man in black asked a little confused but not really giving a damn.

The man in white just let out a sigh. "You really don't understand anything do you? I would have brought him back as a human but… I knew that given how the world had changed it would ultimately prove to be problematic for him to stay a vampire with a soul so I brought him back as a human." An amused smile crept on his face. "Besides given who you chose as your king bringing Angel back as anything but human was completely out of the question."

"Why did we have to pick new kings anyway?" The man in black asked scratching his head.

"A certain someone completely wiped out both the senior partners and the powers that be remember?" The man in white said giving him a glare.

"Oh yeah now I remember. You have to at least admit that the game is a bit more interesting now that all players have an actual chance to kill either king now. I don't understand why you chose to not give Angel a few upgrades I mean I gave mine a few." The man in black exclaimed. "By the way…"

"What is it?" The man in white asked as he turned his attention away from the empty black and white chess board.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to kill you?" The man in black asked dropping his friendly demeanor.

"Yes of course I do." The man in white answered not even phased by the threat.

"One of these days I'm going to find a way just know that."

"Well when you do you know where I'll be."

The man in black gave the man in white a look mixed of frustration and rage. "I'm going to start our final game. Always nice talking to you Dad." With that the man in black got up and disappeared into the darkness.

"Always nice talking to you to." The man in white said as he looked at a floating ball of fire starting to rise. He then looked beneath his feet to see the earth.

Resistance HQ…

"So why does this place look familiar?" Angel asked as he approached the large building that was out in the middle of nowhere.

"It used to be the prison Faith did time in after the uprising though let's just says that prisoners staying in prison were the last thing on people's minds." Lorne explained as they approached the front gate. "But listen to me Angel, Gun isn't… well he's not all their in the head these days he sometimes talks when nobody is there and gets erratic so nobody says anything because he's done good so far but it's only a matter of time before he gets replaced so… walk egg shells if you please."

Gun sat at his desk in what was once the office of the former prison's warden. He stared at a picture of him and the rest of his friends standing together it was from back before they took the senior partners offer. His eyes were focused on Fred's face. "Why did we have to do it?" He asked himself.

"Well I know why I did it. Tell me Gun how do you go through day after day without killing yourself?" A familiar British voice asked.

Gun looked over at his right side only to see Wesley who looked exactly as he did when he died. "You're not real." Gun said sun phased.

"True but that doesn't answer my question." The illusion said brushing off the statement with a cocky smirk. "Just be glad that Angel isn't here if he knew what you did after the world really went to hell in a hand basket he wouldn't stop pumping lead from a shot gun into your head until there was nothing left but a bloody smear. I mean you literally made a deal with _**the Devil**_. Don't you know he always comes to collect?"

Just then Gun heard a knock on the door. "It's open." His eyes widened with shock. "A-Angel?" He stood up and walked toward his old friend. He touched Angel's black leather jacket making sure Angel was real.

"Gun it's me." Angel said trying to delicately reach him.

"Been a long time."

"Yeah I should say so."

They both immediately hugged each other. "Angel there's someone I think you need to meet." He looked over to Lorne and said "Lorne go get them."

"Alright chief." Lorne then left the room.

"So how are things?" Angel asked a little nervous.

"Great considering ten years ago all hell literally broke loose how you ended up here Angel last I saw you die in that fight along with the others." Gun asked puzzled.

"I don't know Gun one minute I'm fighting through an army of demons in the rain the next minute I'm wondering around ten years in the future feeling like I got the worst hangover." Angel explained equally as perplexed.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"No I mean there is nothing out there not even a higher being that can just magically snap their fingers and bring one person from one place to another without a portal or anything."

"So we're dealing with something unknown well that's just great." Suddenly they heard a knock on the door Lorne opened it.

"Angel meet Liam and Miranda Lehane."

"As in… Faith?" Angel asked gulping.

"How do you know our mom?" The boy asked showing he clearly was the oldest and leader of the pair.

"Is she finally coming back did she find Dad?" the little girl asked excited.

"Don't be an idiot Miranda mom and Dad aren't coming back it's been three years there dead just accept it." The boy yelled.

"Hey don't talk to your sister like that Liam." Lorne shouted.

Angel knelt down making eye contact with the children who couldn't be older than seven. "Listen to me Liam, Miranda I… I am an old friend of your mom and Dad and I'm going to find your parents and I will bring them back to you no matter what it takes."

Suddenly a man came rushing in. "They found us we're under attack!"

"Oh dear God. Gun what are we going to do?" Lorne said wiping the sweat from his face.

"I… I don't know." Gun stuttered.

Angel gripped his fist. "I don't about you two but I'm going to kick some vampire ass." With that he grabbed a wooden hockey stick off the wall and broke it in half.

"Um… Angel."

"What Gun?"

"We use wooden bullets and that was my favorite hockey stick."

"Oh my well um…" Angel took some duck tape off the desk and fixed the wooden hockey stick. "There all better now. So uh how about them wooden bullets."


	4. Chapter 4

The Master starred up at a skeleton that had been nailed to a cross as he waited for word of what had become of the resistance. "What do think would have been her reaction if she had learned it was all real?" The man in black asked as he appeared leaning against the wall.

"Who Buffy? Probably would have pissed her pants. She was always so brave when something was… in her range of understanding when something was just limited to being flesh and blood. It's ironic how quickly that bravery fled her when things actually got ruff. I imagine she wouldn't have lasted more than three years with out her friends." A sigh of amusement followed by depression escaped the Master as he remembered Buffy's fate.

"Tell me why did you that to Buffy?" The man in black asked puzzled. "Why not just kill her?"

"I don't understand why your asking me this now of all times?"

"What you did just seems so out of character for you. I mean you never did anything like that before and yet the end result was so… _you._" The man in black smirked. He then began chuckling as he crossed his arms.

"Just shut up I don't care if you are who you say you are nobody talks to me like that." The Master said annoyed.

"Fine what ever you say. So who did you send as the leader of the group to go after Angel and company?"

"I sent the Beast of Washington."

"Oh my god isn't that a bit over kill?"

"No not really the Beast of Washington is one the best vampires of my whole empire. There was no mistaked in my selection. Plus there's the fact that the Beast is one of my four generals so I don't really have anything to worry about."

Resistance H.Q.

Angel ran through the chaos filled with explosions and humans and vampires killing each other left and right his mind was racing he never imagined the vampires could rise to this big of a threat. A large vampire came right at him he fired the gun and the vampire burst into dust. Ever since he had heard their was a new Master he had been racking his brain trying to think of who it could be.

He had met many vampires in his time but none of them came as close to be as mezmerizing and as inspiring as the Master. Well there was one vampire he could think of himself but he knew that was impossible which why he came to an obvious conclusion. The new Master was someone new or at the very least a old vampire very good at keeping a low profile.

Suddenly another vampire charged him and they both hit the railing falling to the first floor of the prison. He hit the cold concrete floor and hit it hard he had forgotten how frail the human body was he for a second he could swear he had broken every bone in his body as soon as he hit the ground fortunately he didn't.

The vampire that attacked him got up quicker than him and went for his neck but he grabbed his stake and plunged it into the vampires heart before the teeth could even sink in dusting the vampire but he began to realize something horrible the vampires were winning and soon to a group grabbed him and held him down slaming his face into the concrete floor.

It wasn't long before Angel, Gun and Lorne were rounded up with the rest of the resistance survivors. They were forced on their knees by the vampires as the Beast approached them. Angel could only look up in horror as he saw who the Beast was. "Dawn is that really you?"

"Hey Angel been a while. So your human now wow that's something so tell me do you break like most humans do?" At that moment her face changed into that of a vampire's and she sank her teeth into his neck as he screamed in agony. She then let go and wiped the blood from her lips.

"Wow you really are human. Interesting I mean when you think about it we haven't really met but still I am shocked. So I'll keep you and your friends alive for now. The Master will want to see you of that I am sure." She said with a wicked smile.

On the way to the new Master's lair Angel was trying to figure out who it could be the tactics were so familiar torturing and then turning someone as innocent as Dawn. Why did that sound so familiar? Another thing that was bothering him was the state of the world there was no clear order or balance it was just pure chaos where anyone and everyone could kill and rape and steal to their hearts content. It was a world where humans, demons and vampires were all equally savage. The one thing he knew for sure was the origninal Master and the Senior Partners would hate a place this chaotic. So who did he know that would love a world like this?

As they finally made it to the lair he and his friends were dragged to the top of the building chainded together as they were tossed into the throne room. They saw that there were torches lining against the sides and black curtains covering the large windows at the end of the room was a cloaked figure sitting on a throne.

The Master approached them as the vampires forced them into kneeling positions. "Who are you? Who are you!" Angel yelled pissed off.

"Silence!" An all to familiar voice shouted and with that the Master threw his hood off revealing the face of _**Angelus**_.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelus was completely shocked he couldn't find the word's to speak all he could muster up the courage to say was "How? This isn't possible we can't both be here." He was shaken to the core by the sight of his darker half as was everyone else.

Angelus just chuckled. "Leave us!" He commanded in a stern tone as he turned his attention to the other vampires. They quickly obeyed dragging the other equally confused prisoners out shutting the doors. "I must say this is quite a surprise Angel I never in my wildest dreams thought a day like this would come I mean think about the entire fate of creation will be decided by us.

Angel just glared at him his surprise gone. "Well imagine my surprise when I discovered that you were not only here but the new Master."

Angelus just started laughing to the point of holding is stomach. "Man I never would have guessed you of all people had a sense of humor must your whole _new found humanity thing._" He then smacked Angel sending him flying towards the wall. "Damn that felt good!" Angelus shouted excited. He rushed to Angel as he struggled to get up. "God you are pathetic without your vampire powers aren't you? I mean Jesus Christ! I've seen prostitutes all dazed and confused on crack put up a better fight than this!" He then kicked Angel in the direction of the wall making him crash into wooden chairs.

"Tell me who brought us here? Where are the powers that be and the senior partners?" Angel demanded.

"Oh wait you didn't hear? The senior partners are and the powers that be are… gone their... dead." He then grabbed Angel by shirt and lifted him up. "The big guys up and down stairs are running the show now." He then slammed Angel into the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Angel was even more confused.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? God and wait for it…" Angelus closed his eyes and reopened them revealing they were now black. "The Devil are running things now."

"Wait a minute you're me telling that the First is the Devil?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Um in a word duh." Angelus then let him drop to the ground. "You see when I first arrived here the vampires had begun their uprising and they needed a leader now normally I don't care about power but they were so pathetic in the beginning I mean they were a disgrace to the word vampire. I also at the time was concerned at getting that soul put back in me. That's when The First appeared before me and made a rather enticing offer. What kind of offer you ask? In exchange for becoming the new Master of the vampires and wiping out all the slayers the First would make give me more power than I could possibly imagine enough power so that I would never have to worry about that damn soul ever again."

"I still can't believe that The First is…"

"The Devil? Well given the name The First it's rather obvious isn't now I know what your wondering where's God? Well he doesn't like interfere directly him and his son have these rules. That's why the first doesn't attack anyone it's not that it can't it just that the rules don't allow it."

Mean While above the old Building…

God sat at his side of the Chess Board. He watched the First appear before him. "I imagine your very pleased with yourself."

"Oh I am I believe this is the part where I say check mate right Dad?" The First was practically flaunting his arrogance.

"You can be so arrogant you know that? It's not like you've won yet." God said unimpressed of phased by the turn of events.

"Okay Dad what is it that I'm forgetting?" The First was irritated by his father not acknowledging the severity of the situation.

God began to straighten his tie. "You are forgetting what you always are forgetting think about what it took for me to build my empire both on this world and in the next hard work dedication to my cause and more than a little spilt blood. So far you have displayed only two of those that is why you lost to the Slayer."

"Oh so your saying I'm not dedicated?" The First asked offended.

"No your dedicated just not dedicated enough a truly dedicated person would have not have allowed the slayer to build up a potential army. Granted you didn't think she would make them all slayers but still it wasn't that hard to for see. Your failure could have been avoided by simply taking a rocket launcher and firing it at the house with all of them inside."

The First just glared at him "Oh I'm sorry that I'm not as smart you please forgive." The sarcasm was obvious.

Angelus's throne room…

Angelus picked him up again. "You know as much fun as I would have slowly torturing you to death I think I'm just going to drain you dry." Angelus slowly began to sink his teeth into Angel. "Oh God!" He screamed in agony as he threw Angel to the ground. "It's like acid! What the hell are you!" At that moment a group of vampires came rushing in. "Take him away lock him up!" Angelus shouted. They quickly obeyed and dragged him off.

Above the building…

The First was furious at the sight of what he had just seen. "Well that was certainly interesting." God said amused.

"Oh don't gloat Dad it doesn't become you." The irritated First said.


	6. Chapter 6

The First looked out the window starring at the ruined city. "Ironic isn't it Angelus for all their plotting and sceeming the Senior Partners never realized that the destruction of this world could be so easy to achieve."

"Well that's what you get when you want something done a certain way. Personally that's why I tried sucking the world into hell or a hell dimension to be specific. It was easy straight to the point, and not complicated in the least."

The First started laughing. "Yes that does sound like you a man that enjoys having fun but knows when to get serious like when you drew that shotgun on Faith."

Angelus just shrugged. "What can I say sometimes you just have to go with a cliché."

"Yet you never killed a single friend of your's did you?" The First pointed out smirking.

Angelus shot a glare at The First. "What the hell are you getting at?"

"Buffy being the only exception, Conner, Wesley, Cordelia , all of them when you were truly freed you never went after a single person who once mattered to you. Why do you think that is?" The First was clearly insulting Angelus. "Also look at Darla, and Drusilla even Spike. Then there was that other couple. They were like a surrogate family more than anything."

Angelus laughed at The First's accusation's. "Please I don't care about anyone but me you of all people should know that."

"Angelus what do you think the soul is exactly?" The First asked continuing to smile as he looked out the window.

"A conscience obviously." Angelus answered thinking it was a stupid question.

"My dear boy the soul is much more than that, it is powerful and valuable in ways you, the Senior Partners, and even the Powers that Be cannot even hope to imagine. But to point of my visit I need you to find out God has been masquerading as."

"Masquerading? What are you talking about."

"I suspect God has played a very important part in the lives of Buffy you and all of your loved ones. I have probably met him to and just can't place his face." The First began to clench his fist.

"I don't get it how can you not recognize him?" Angelus began to scratch his head.

"My Father has this ability among many other's he moves through time and space like it's nothing and can keep people even me from recognizing him by altering perception. He's also able masquerade as any one and any creature he chooses even as a vampire. It's quite annoying."

"I think I would know if I had met God I have good instincts or are you telling me that God may or may not even know who he or she is?" Angelus was a surprised by this information.

"Yes he can do that it's actually how he's able to fool me sometimes he is just a random face in the crowd, a random acquaintance that is never seen again, and sometimes he is close to the hero wither it be a minor villain or a close ally. The bottom line his actions while not directly interfering always aid the hero he is helping. Even if it appears as though his actions are opposing them."

Ireland 1753…

Angel's Father stood at his son's grave though everyone else had gone a man in white approached him and stood beside him he held a rose. "I'm sorry for your loss." The man in white said with a sad tone.

"Thank you my son and me were at odds many times my one regret is that we could never settle our differences no my greatest regret is that he could never see that I only wanted what was best for him." He clenched his fists and started to cry. "Liam you stupid fool! You could have done so much with your life but instead you squandered it on ale and women. You could have been so much more if only you had tried!"

The man in white smiled "Yes being a parent is the hardest thing in the world it's rare for our children to see that we only want what's best for them. My oldest is real handful let me tell ya."

"How many children do you have?" Angel's father asked a little intrigued.

"Oh far too many to count sometimes they quarrel but I like to hope that one day things will be better. My oldest is a bit of instigator though." The man in white started to chuckle. He place the rose on the dirt. "I'm sorry Liam I truly am."

Present Day…

Angel was awakened by the warmth of the sun and the feel of the grass he found himself in a large garden with a man in white who's face was obscured by the light of the sun he was siting in a white chair at a white table. "Oh welcome Liam I've been expecting you." He set his tea down and handed it to another man it was Lindsay. "Thanks that will be all. Now Angel I believe it's time we had a chance to talk."

"How did I get out?" Angel asked unsettled by this.

"That's not important what is important is that we get something straight."

"Get what straight?" Angel asked confused.

"Do you know why the First is called the First?"

Angel just shrugged knowing the obvious answer. "Yeah the First is the first evil."

God just nodded is he in disagreement. "No it's because he's my first born."

"What?" Angel became completely alarmed by this. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Simple The First may be by your perspective as evil but I want to make something perfectly clear if you use your usual tactics to defeat him and your other self you will lose the battle. This is not a fight you can win by normal means. You must ask yourself what it is you truly want in order to win."

"I don't understand what are you saying?" Angel what now even more confused.

"What do you think the soul is exactly Angel? I'll give you a hint it's not what you think it is."

"I'm not sure I understand the point of your question."

"Okay then why do you think I have painstakingly and meticulously guided everyone from you and Buffy to Xander and Gunn?"

L.A. 1997

Joyce was sitting in a small coffee shop looking at knew schools trying to pick one for her daughter. "What am I going to do?"

"Excuse me miss do you have the time?" A man in a white T-shirt and pants asked as he approached her. "I'm sorry but my watch is broken and I'm late for a thing."

"Oh yes." Joyce looked at her watch. "It's 4:33 p.m. right now."

"Oh thank you I so glad I have plenty of time so what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm looking for a school to send my daughter to but given the fact that she burned her old school's gym down not many will take her." She let out a sad sigh.

"Why not Sunnydale? I hear it has a lovely education system and a very friendly community." The man in white suggested it out of the blue it was unbelievable.

Joyce paused for a moment to think about it. "Sunnydale? It sounds nice I'll definitely look into it."


End file.
